DILF
by Isys Luna Skeeter
Summary: After two decades where no one would even look at him, Harry finds a rich family of one Father and his toddler Son who accepts him full heartedly. It was perfect. Even if the Father had some strange kinks... If only life was that simple
1. Chapter I –Kinks–

**DILF**

* * *

**Summary:** After two decades where no one would even look at him, Harry finds a rich family of one Father and his toddler Son who accepts him full heartedly.

It was perfect. Even if the Father had some strange kinks...

If only life was that simple

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Harry Potter, nor any of the characters from the books or movies, they belong to J. K. Rowling. I also do not make any money from the writing of this story.

**Beta: **none

**Pairings: **Harry Potter/Tom Riddle

**Characters: **Harry Potter, Tom Riddle, Rodolphus Lestrange, Teddy Lupin, Dobby (Harry Potter), Kreacher (Harry Potter), Winky (Harry Potter)

**Warnings: **Alternate Universe - Muggle, Tom Riddle is His Own Warning, Writer Tom Riddle, James Potter & Lily Evans Potter are Dead, Teddy is Tom's biological son, Past Abuse, Dursleys' child abuse, Past Child Abuse, Size Kink, big penis, Scarred Harry Potter, Harry Potter is full of body's scars, Innocent Harry, Loss of Virginity, Daddy Kink, Consensual Kink, Jealous Bellatrix, Dark Tom Riddle, Babysitter Harry, Manipulative Tom Riddle, Dark Web, Minor Character Death

**Inspired by **Junjo Romantica by Shungiku Nakamura.

**Ner words in this chapter:** 1,958

* * *

"Talking"

'Thinking'

{Talking on the phone}

_Thinking in 3rd person POV/Dream/Memory/Flashback/Others_

_Letter/Journal/Book/Newspaper_

Time change/Date of time

_**Change of POV**_

* * *

**Chapter I**

**–Kinks–**

1998

**_HJP's POV_**

Graduation day. To most: a new hope, a new start. To others: the end of freedom.

To a green-eyed teenager it was none of the two. The day of his graduation was the day his relatives literally threw him into the streets with nothing but his school books and the clothes on his person. Not even a change of clothes…

Graduation day was the day he lost everything.

**–DILF–**

2000

Harry passed through the convenience store to see what he could buy with the few money he'd gathered together during the day.

"I don't want any problem with your kind." Harry glanced up at the clerker who went to get hold of him. "I won't have another of you stealing the goods and…"

The wrist was grabbed before it could get to Harry, then it was twisted and snapped.

"If you had bothered to look you would have noticed that this young man spent all afternoon helping the old people carrying their shopping bags to their cars or apartments in trade for some coins."

The clerker and Harry turned to the newcomer, only for Harry to frown at seeing an uptight man with a toddler on his free arm, whose head was on the man's shoulder. _Damn was the older male hot as hell…_

"Boy, do you know the difference between the superheroes?" Harry nodded. "My son is insisting on one but I don't seem to be able to locate it, help me and I'll give you dinner."

Harry glanced at the wide-eyed clerker, who was holding unto his own wrist, and then followed the man in suit to the magazine stand.

"Which is it?"

"'Ig 'east angwy."

Harry nodded with a smile, before he hurried to the comics stand and picked one, offering the older.

"Is this the one?" The uptight man asked and the toddler nodded. "Anything else you want?"

A shook of head before the boy's eyes fell closed.

"He wanted Hulk, sir. A big beast when the good doctor gets angry."

The man huffed and nodded. Yet, to Harry's suorprise, he didn't pick up the comic book.

"Mind if I give you a meal at my place? Edward needs to return to bed."

Harry nodded and they went to the counter to pay. The clerker was there getting a scolding from his boss. Outside, Harry hurried for his bag behind the trash, where he had his diploma, identification documents and meagre belongings.

"Is that all you have?"

"I have more books but I asked an old classmate to keep them for safekeeping since it's too heavy to carry around."

The man frowned at that but didn't argue. He entered a fancy door and Harry hurried to follow him and inside the lift. _Damn the man lived good._ Once the lift stopped he opened the door to an apartment, which looked like a mansion.

"I'll go put Edward in the bed. The living room is the door to your left."

Harry walked into the room and didn't dare sit down. He approached the windows and, looking down, realized how it was possible for the other to know what Harry had been doing all day.

"Can Dobby prepare anything, Sir?"

Harry turned to find the man return with a manservant following.

"Prepare dinner. Something simple. Would you like a change of clothes? How long have you been in the streets?"

"A year and half."

"And a shower as well."

"Dobby warn Winky of dinner meal before getting clothes visitor's size."

Harry sputtered in embarrassment yet the strict man didn't even deem him important enough to continue in the room and left. Sighing, Harry followed the manservant to the entrance of the kitchen where the Cook was fast to nod and start dinner. Harry was taken to a guest room and the private bathroom for his shower.

"Thank you."

"Dobby will get the clothes now, Sir." The dwarf put in before leaving.

Harry entered the tub thankfully. He showered himself thoroughly and quickly to get the most of the smell and the dirty look out of him. Finally, he got out and dried himself, before walking into the bedroom and dressed himself in the clothes that… Dobby had left for him. There was a knock as he tried to dry his hair with the towel but it had turned into a birdnest so it was only becoming more entangled.

"What's your name?"

"Harry, Sir."

The man in suit nodded.

"Tom Riddle."

"The writer?" Harry asked tense.

"You've heard of me?"

"Several books of yours used to be at my relatives' old place."

Riddle nodded.

"Dinner is being set." Harry followed the older into the dining room and let the other sat, before sitting down at the table. "You must be wondering that I am spending too much for one simple comic."

"Yes, Sir."

"I've noticed you several times from my office. You never took advantage and accepted what they could give." Harry lowered his head embarrassed as Dobby approached and set a bowl before him with a soup. "Eat."

"You want something out of me." Harry argued and picked the soupspoon.

"Edward needs a babysitter. I can give you hot meals every day and a place to sleep every night. The income won't be much but enough to get yourself some clothes or other things you so desire."

Harry's eyes grew.

**–DILF–**

Harry practically moaned as he laid down in the bed for the first time in a real long time. It was just so comfy.

"Do you have paperwork?"

Harry blushed deep red that Mr Riddle had heard him. He stood, approached his backpack and took out his I.D. and diploma. Riddle took it with a nod.

"Thank you."

Riddle gave the documents to a dwarf.

"This is Kreacher, he is the butler. Then there's Dobby and Winky." Harry nodded in respect before Kreacher left with Harry's things. "How much do you know about me?"

"Not much, Sir. Only that you are a really famous writer who no one gets to."

Riddle smirked amused at that and Harry shivered at the look. _Damn, was the man scary._ Riddle stepped forward only for they both to hear "Up up up". The two looked down to find Edward raising his hands up at his father. Riddle's face softened somehow and leaned down, picking the boy up.

"You should be asleep."

"'Owy."

Riddle smiled at his son.

"Very well. One story and then bed."

"Pwomise."

Riddle grabbed the comic book that they'd gotten earlier and Harry had accidentally end up staying with, before leaving with the child. Harry followed so to know the way to the bedroom of his new job. Riddle who was so strict and even walked around in a three-piece-suit, was right now reading a comic book to his eager son with a voice that would swoon anyone.

"Sir." Harry turned to find Dobby with a mug of something hot. "Winky sent tea."

Harry approached with a smile.

"Just Harry is fine. I'm here for work anyway."

Dobby nodded.

"Master Riddle?"

"Reading a bedtime story to his son." The two walked towards Harry's room. "What about Edward's mother?"

"No mother. Master Riddle needed an heir. Went to clinic and paid to have his own son. Huge amount of money."

Explained why he said he couldn't pay much. Harry nodded thankfully and entered his room. He sat down on the bed, drinking his tea and couldn't help but remember Riddle's fatherly moment. _Holy shit. He was in deep shit._

"Sexuality preference?" Harry looked up at Riddle puzzled. "Heterosexual, bisexual, homosexual, asexual…"

Harry went deep red.

"Bisexual. Why?"

Riddle took him in for a real long time.

"You are attracted to me." Harry sputtered in embarrassment. "But not right now, why?"

"Aren't your books nothing to do with this?"

"My books are stories of imagined worlds where people can imagine themselves inside." Harry frowned. "You still haven't answered my question."

"Why do you want to know?"

Riddle narrowed his eyes at Harry's avoidance of the subject and Harry almost gulped. _Damn was the man scary._ Riddle turned to leave.

"Follow me." Harry hurried to obey. They walked to the end of the corridor and entered the last room. It was a bedroom and all over the place were pinned papers to the wall of drawings made by a child. Harry couldn't help but smile at the sight. "You have a father-complex."

Harry tripped over his feet.

"I have no idea what…"

Harry's face was pulled into a kiss.

"You are turned-on because I have a son. And don't lie. I'm really good at reading facial expressions."

"Not for having a son. You just look more human and warmer when around him."

"What is the abbreviation they use nowadays…? DILF."

Harry blushed and let Riddle pull him into the mattress.

"Wha…?"

Harry stopped as Riddle took out his tie only to use it around Harry's wrists. _Oh boy… please tell him that Riddle doesn't have a spanking kink as well…_

"Ever been with a man before?"

Harry shook his head embarrassed. Riddle smirked and started to undress Harry's clothes. Just when Harry was practically naked did Riddle stop and started to look over and through every single scar on Harry's body.

"Yeah, that turns off most people…" He mumbled, really hoping Riddle wasn't the case because, _hell, the man was freaking hot!_

"I'm not most people." Riddle argued.

Harry watched as he grabbed the lube from the bedside table drawer and blushed as the other descended between Harry's open legs. Even if Riddle would throw him out into the streets again in the morning, at the least he was finally gonna lose his virginity…

Harry gasped into the ceiling as Riddle did something inside of him with his fingers. The smirk sent back made him glare in return. Finally, Riddle deemed him ready at the third finger and stood to undress himself. Harry watched him as he neatly folded his clothes and set them in the bedside chair. Harry would have to fix the bed after this with the way the man was…

_Bloody hell!_

Riddle returned naked and kneeled down between Harry's open legs, before pulling them around his hips. He leaned forward and kissed Harry's lips as he started entering Harry's body for the first time.

Riddle was massive. Way bigger than three fingers. Harry tried to focus on the kiss and relax himself to help in the intrusion.

By the time Harry felt Riddle stop moving he noticed the head had finally breached inside.

"You are doing perfectly."

Harry huffed only to gasp as Riddle pushed forward. Harry looked down through his glasses to see the man had just pushed all of himself in one single push into Harry. Harry whose lower belly now had an obvious bulge.

"You are massive." He grumbled.

"And you are filled with scars. Most people wouldn't bed us."

Harry groaned as Riddle started moving. Riddle didn't make any intention on touching Harry's member, just kept taking Harry like a woman… Harry gasped loud as Riddle's member hit that spot just right. When his body hit the bed again, he realized he had just came. Riddle smirked amused.

"Too big, correct?"

Harry hid his head under his arms still tied to the headboard. He was embarrassed that it didn't take long for Riddle to get him hard again…

**(TBC)**


	2. Author Note

Since Fanfiction Admin decided to take down my fic without even giving me a change to edit out what they consider illegal, I've decided to completely leave the site.

All my fics will from now on be posted on on _Archive of our Own (AO3)_ and most likely also on _Wattpad_. On both accounts I'll keep the name Isys Luna Skeeter.

But Honestly! The one of you who outed my **Alpha-Beta-Omegaverse** fic will go to Azkaban!

~Isys

*feeling pissed but I know that tomorrow I'll be crying*


End file.
